


家人【We are family】

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Cousin Incest, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Gentleness, Rimming, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dudley, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 当弗农意识到他对待他的外甥有多糟糕时，他情愿不惜一切代价来做些弥补。但他没料到弥补他的错误意味着他得上哈利。背景设于《凤凰社》与《混血王子之间》





	1. 家人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We are family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561371) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 
  * Inspired by [The Depravity of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489824) by [DocSpleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSpleen/pseuds/DocSpleen). 



> Diclaimer：我不拥有哈利波特，他属于JKR。我为我的任何错误感到抱歉

弗农·德思礼目不转睛地盯着他的外甥。他们仨正在餐桌上吃午饭：因为佩妮和她的一个朋友约了周末去做Spa。弗农注意到哈利的眼睛死气沉沉的，他看上去非常没有精神。而直到现在他才意识到，哈利自学校回来之后就一直是这个样子的。

达力紧张地看着他的父亲。自从他与哈利共度春宵后，他就尽力想让他的爸爸看到哈利好的一面。麻瓜少年认识到自己从前对哈利的认知是错误的，但当他将自己的想法告诉父亲时，弗农对他有点儿不满。达力花了数个月才让他父亲接受哈利是个好孩子的想法。

弗农长久地注视着他的外甥，而他的忧虑则加深了，他打破了尴尬的沉默，说：

“达力，把桌子收拾干净。哈利，你跟我过来。”

巫师男孩看起来很惊讶，但还是沉默地跟上了他的姨夫。弗农一坐进客厅那张他最喜欢的扶手椅上，便对哈利开口道：

“你不太对劲，我可以看出来你又伤心又沮丧，你怎么了，小子？”

“你为什么想知道？你想借此来折磨我？”

弗农摇了摇头。

“我想了解是因为我很担心你，我们是一家人。”

哈利哼了一声。

“一家人？这就是为什么我必须得和你们待在一起并忍受我悲惨的生活？你从来没关心过我，所以你现在就别装了。”

黑发男孩冲进自己的房间，弗农本想跟上他，但达力劝他：

“等到晚上再说吧，给他时间冷静一下。”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
那天晚些时候，达力去朋友家过夜了。弗农则走进了哈利的房间。

“你想干什么？”哈利没有什么感情地说。

“我是来道歉的。”

哈利震惊地看着他的姨夫。

“你什么？”

“我说我来道歉。我一直以来都苛刻而不平等地对待你。”

哈利惊呆了。年轻人从没料到会这样，在他找回自己的声音之后，他挪了个够他姨夫坐下的位置：

“你想坐下来吗？”

弗农感激地看看他的外甥，挨着哈利在床边坐下。那个大块头男人迟疑地笑了笑。他素来的自信已经消失殆尽，他紧张地说：

“如果你恨我或是想离我远远的话，我也能理解。毕竟我基本上虐待了你10年。虽然现在我明白了，我一直以来都是个可怕的人。”

“为什么？为什么你要像对待尘埃一样对待我？”哈利低声说。

“那是在我们收留你的几天之后，当时你睡在达力旁边。你做了个噩梦，但我还没来得及哄你，你就自己醒了。你的魔-魔法失控了，它击中了达力，把他击飞到了墙上。”

弗农做了一次深呼吸。

“在那之后，我就只将你视作对我儿子的一个威胁，这绝对不是为我的行为找的借口或理由。”

“我-我并不...我不知道是这样的。”

“哈利，我想重新开始，我希望你也感同身受。我们可以试着相互了解，毕竟，我们是一家人。”

“我-我也愿意重新开始。”

哈利害羞地笑了，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊泛起殷红的轻云。男巫看起来无可置疑得英俊、可爱又美丽，让弗农难以抗拒。他凑到男孩跟前，吻住了他。男孩在克服了自己的震惊后，开始回吻起来。但是过了一会儿，哈利喘着粗气说：

“达力...”

“到朋友家去了。”哈利的姨夫咕哝着，又重新吻住了他。

年长者撬开了他外甥的嘴唇，把舌头滑了进去。弗农立刻完全控制住哈利的嘴，主导他们的吻。哈利只能在他姨夫打开他嘴巴的时候被动地动动舌头，格兰芬多被弗农的八字胡擦着他柔软肌肤的感觉迷住了。诚然，小天狼星留有胡茬，海格则长着满脸的络腮胡，但不像弗农那样是只在某个区域的。

两个男人都渴求着性爱，所以他们很快就硬了。哈利好几个月没被人上了，而弗农甚至记不起来上一次做爱是什么时候了。几周前，他的秘书给他口交过一次，但那和这是不一样的。弗农急需操弄一个紧致的穴。他从没想过能在自己家里操到这么一个漂亮的、顺从又稚嫩的洞。

哈利被推倒在床上，弗农很快就压在他身上。男人凭自己的体重将他的外甥压住，并且把哈利的衣服粗暴地扯下来，让男孩赤身裸体地躺在他身下。弗农的眼睛几乎是贴在格兰芬多那漂亮娇小的身躯上。

“美极了。”他低声说。

哈利惹人怜爱地脸红了，他弓起身拉下自己的姨夫，在弗农俯下身时急切地张开了嘴唇。弗农因外甥的热情而大笑起来，热情洋溢地吻了吻男孩。他用探索着哈利甜蜜的小嘴，用舌头玩弄着另一条更小的。

亲热了几分钟之后，弗农重新起身，脱下了他的衬衫，暴露出自己肥胖的身体。哈利理应对他姨夫的满身膘肉感到恶心，但实际上他却被他的姨夫挑起了情欲。当弗农褪下自己的短裤后，哈利已经完全硬了。他姨夫的肉棒非常大：10英寸长，特别粗。被一大丛厚厚的棕色耻毛包围着，藏起了麻瓜男人沉甸甸的阴囊。弗农的咯吱窝和胸膛上也有许多弯曲的体毛，哈利被它迷住了，用手穿过那些卷曲的胸毛，他很享受做这件事。

弗农倒在哈利身上，把男孩压进床垫。他们又开始亲热起来，手在彼此的身上游走：弗农把手滑到哈利平坦的胸膛上，捏了捏他的乳头，然后把手划过哈利身侧，来到对方完美的饱满的小屁股。弗农揉捏着那块紧实的圆肉。

与此同时，哈利仍有一只手埋在弗农的胸毛里，另一只则滑下他姨夫的身体。哈利正要把手缠在弗农那壮观的阴茎上时，弗农抓住了他的手，把它推开了。格兰芬多为此呜呜了几声。

“没有我的允许，不许碰我，甚至不许碰你自己，知道了吗？”

哈利哼了哼，他姨夫紧了紧握住他的手。

“你明白吗？”弗农重复道。

格兰芬多点点头。

“很好。现在你想要什么？”

“我-我想要碰碰你。我能帮你手淫吗，please？”

麻瓜男人笑了笑。

“既然你问得这么好，那就可以。”

哈利冲他笑了笑，把巨大的勃起握在手里，然后开始抚弄起来，使弗农呻吟不止。他又一次敲开哈利的嘴，并同时顶弄哈利的手心。

几分钟后。弗农命令道：

“停。”

年长者从自己外甥身上直起身，把男孩翻了一转，让哈利趴着。弗农在他身后躺下，脸对着哈利的屁股。

麻瓜男人抓住哈利的臀瓣，粗暴地揉了揉。然后把它们分开，露出粉色的、紧闭的小穴。弗农敬畏地看了它好一会儿。他凑上前去，舔了舔那块小巧的肌肉，哈利呻吟起来，把屁股高高翘起。大个子男人嗤笑着，用大手固定住哈利的屁股，让他不要动。

麻瓜男人又向前倾身，玩弄他外甥的小穴。他用舌头在上面打转，拍打着它。气势汹汹地，弗农品尝着他的男孩。他吞咽着，把舌头扭进哈利的身体。格兰芬多小穴甜蜜的滋味在他舌尖蔓延，他不禁大声呻吟起来。哈利尝起来是毋庸置疑得完美。

哈利喘着粗气，勾人地叫着，拱起他的背。他把眼睛闭上，幸福地感知这一切。男巫很享受臀部被人品尝的感觉，而他的姨夫很擅长做这个。

几分钟后，弗农停止了动作。哈利又开始哼哼了。麻瓜大笑起来，把食指贴在粉红色的穴口，慢慢地插了进去。他惊讶的看着那肌肉张开吞下他手指的样子。他将那根手指插进抽出，感受哈利炙热的肠壁。不久，麻瓜加进了第二根手指，弗农惊讶于哈利如此轻易地就接纳了他的手指。

当他姨夫舔弄他被扩张的穴口时，哈利浪叫起来。他试图将自己往弗农的手指上凑，但他被按住了。接着，第三根手指插进了他的身体，哈利弓起背，一声沉默的欢愉的尖叫从他微张的唇间逃走。

大约又把哈利扩张了一分钟，弗农再也忍不住了。他把手指抽出来，把哈利翻过身来。这两个男人互盯着对方的眼睛，然后弗农咧嘴笑了。哈利看上去是完全的淫乱而光彩夺目：他的脸颊泛着潮红，眼睛半眯着，嘴唇则伴随着粗重的呼吸微微张开。弗农看得出来他的外甥等不及想要被人操干了。

大个子男人往哈利的入口处吐了几口口水，又在自己手上吐了几次，好润滑他的勃起。他把自己的阴茎对准外甥的小穴，但并没有插进去。他把两手撑在格兰芬多的身体两侧，让大难不死的男孩把腿绕在自己的下半身上。

然后哈利的小穴被他姨夫巨大的龟头破开了。男孩的小身体被扩张得很好，但在大肉棒进入他时还是感觉到了轻微的灼烧感。缓慢但坚定地，弗农把他巨大的阴茎插进了他外甥的身体里。当他一插到底后，弗农停了一会儿，他俯下身再次吻住哈利。几秒后，弗农开始移动，但他们并没有停止接吻。他缓慢又持续地推进，让哈利能适应他硕大的阴茎。

过了几下之后，哈利痉挛起来，在他姨夫击中他甜蜜之处时浪叫起来。那男孩在他姨夫嘴下喘着气，大个子男人则继续操弄着他。

没过多久，弗农发现哈利吃下他的阴茎完全没有问题，于是他动得更快了。他的抽插变得更快更猛，直到他开始猛烈地撞击他外甥小巧的身体。格兰芬多的肉壁紧贴着他的肉棒，完美地包裹着它。操干哈利的感觉简直太棒了，尤其是他还支配着男孩的嘴巴，汲取他嘴中甜蜜的味道。

哈利不想这场性事结束，距他上一次被人干已经很久了。找到一根火热、跳动的肉棒来操弄他就是他对生活所有的渴求。每当他姨夫的肉棒撞击他的前列腺时，格兰芬多都会发出放浪的呻吟声。他喜欢被情人的阴茎扩张的感觉，也喜欢弗农撬开他嘴巴玩弄他舌头的滋味。

哈利的姨夫在他变得更快地抽插时低吼着，咆哮着。大个子男人在追逐自己性高潮的过程中，他的动作几乎变得残忍。突然，他的胳膊一阵酸涩，倒在哈利身上，把男孩操进了床垫里。格兰芬多几乎不能呼吸了，但他不在乎。事实上，他很享受他姨夫在他身上的温暖的重量。

弗农继续在他身上驰骋，他的肥肉摩擦着哈利的阴茎。附加的摩擦让哈利紧绷起来，他低低尖叫了一声，射在了自己和姨夫身上。

这导致哈利的内壁紧紧裹住弗农硕大的阴茎。弗农猛压了几下他身下的男孩，然后把种子撒进了哈利贪吃的小穴里，吻着哈利呻吟起来。

两个男人都喘着粗气，感到精疲力竭。弗农从哈利身上滚下来，让他的外甥嘟哝起来。然后他用双臂搂住男孩，把他拉进自己怀里。

“你在干嘛，弗农姨夫？”

“只是小睡一会儿。”年长者昏昏欲睡地回答道。

他已经等不及第二次进入他的外甥了。


	2. 【告别】（Goodbye）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当对抗伏地魔的战争变得更加黑暗后，德思礼一家不得不藏匿起来，哈利用一个独一无二的方式给他的姨夫和表哥作了告别。  
> 背景设于《死亡圣器》开端

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特。他属于JKR。我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> 【3P、mpreg暗示、依旧未成年性行为】

“我在这儿住了20年了。”佩妮忧伤地喃喃道。

“我很抱歉，佩妮姨妈。我从没想让事情变成这样。”哈利回答道。

佩妮和她的外甥站在德思礼家空荡荡的客厅里。现在哈利就快17岁了，对抗伏地魔的战争也愈发紧张。为了避免遭到伏地魔的折磨，德思礼一家必须潜藏起来。

“我知道。尽管如此，你也从没对我们表现出任何让人讨厌或是恶毒的情绪，即使有些时候我们理应承受那些。”

佩妮转身离开哈利，坚定地朝等着她的凤凰社成员走去。为了安全起见，德思礼家的每个人将分开转移。在他姨妈离开后，哈利上楼回到他的旧房间，既是为了检查他有没有落下什么重要的东西，也是为了去做一次告别。或许哈利在女贞路四号小惠金区的碗橱里没有留下什么好的回忆，但在这儿这么多年之后跟这个地方说再见还是让他觉得很奇怪。

有人在敞开的门上敲了敲。哈利转过身来，发现他的姨夫站在开着的门边。

“你全都收拾好了吗？”年长者问道。

“我想是的，那你呢？”

弗农点点头。

“我把我可能会用到的东西都带上了。”

哈利叹了一口气。

“我很抱歉你们得因为我离开自己的家。”

他的姨夫完全走进房间，在他身后将门关上。他示意他的外甥保持安静，抓住哈利的臀部，急切地吻住他。哈利同样热情地回应了一会儿，然后拉开了两人的距离。

“我们不能这么做。”他轻声说。

“最后一次。”弗农回答道，啄吻着哈利的下巴。

年长者的双手在哈利的背上不安分地游走，停在他挺翘的臀部上，让哈利的决心都消散了。黑发男孩紧紧抱住他的姨夫，狂热地吻着他。哈利扯开男人的裤子，笨拙地想要将他姨夫硕大的阴茎拉出来。

弗农任由哈利握住他的勃起，但为了脱下男孩的衬衫而停止了亲吻。在他的小爱人脱光后，弗农把他肉乎乎的手指贴在哈利平坦的腹部和胸膛上，揉捏男孩的蓓蕾，让身材更娇小的男人发出了愉悦的呻吟声。不久之后，哈利和弗农将剩下的衣服也扔到了地上，麻瓜大张着腿坐到哈利床上，看着哈利期待地望着他的性器。

黑发男孩的目光在他姨夫身上游移：从他粗糙的与体毛黑白交融的胸口，掠过他庞大的腹部，再到他壮观的阴茎，四周都是黑色的耻毛。弗农是个完美的典型的具有权势地位的男人，这让哈利兴奋起来，让他双腿发软。年轻人在弗农的腿间跪下。哈利稳稳地抓住肉棒底部，热切地用嘴唇包裹住他姨夫的顶端，他舔弄着大肉棒，卷食那些甜涩参半的前液。他熟练地为他姨夫巨大的肉棒放松喉咙，开始为另一个男人深喉。他的喉咙缠着那长度痉挛着，以示欢迎，而哈利的右手则抚摸并按摩着他姨夫那又沉又多毛的阴囊。

弗农低下头，愉悦地看着那漂亮的男孩如何上下摆弄他的头部来取悦自己。他用手穿过哈利那些不听话的头发，然后把手落到对方的肩膀上和背上，无声地鼓励着他的小爱人继续。对于弗农来说，哈利给他的口交是他所经历过最棒的。但在某种程度上来说，仅仅只有哈利惊人的嘴巴是远远不够的，于是弗农把哈利拉到膝盖上来，哈利则热切地将双腿缠到了男人的臀部上。黑发男孩想把自己的勃起和弗农的凑到一块一起摩擦，但是大个子的男人又一次抓住了他的小屁股，把他按住不动。他把手指伸到哈利面前，命令道：

“吸一吸。”

哈利充满热情地执行起这项任务，他那灵活的小舌绕着那些粗手指打圈的方式让弗农的阴茎兴奋地抽动起来。那些手指刚被唾液完全覆盖，弗农就把他们从哈利火热的嘴里抽了出来，然后对准他小爱人的小穴。他用一根手指在小穴边缘挑逗着，然后把它插进了他小爱人的身体里，令后者愉悦地尖叫起来。弗农继续扩张着他的男孩，时不时地用手指在哈利的甜蜜点上打趣。

正当弗农插进了第二根手指，通过抽插它们来操弄这具紧实又渴望的身体的时候，门被打开了，达力询问的声音传进来：

“嘿，哈利，你那些巫师朋友什么时候到...”

小麻瓜先生突然呆住了，在他意识到他赤裸的父亲正把手指插在他大腿上同样光溜溜的哈利的身体里时。

“真他妈见鬼...”他低声喃喃道-

-哈利的脸开始涨得通红，试图从他姨夫身边逃开，但年长者把他按了回来，对着达力说：

“儿子，你要么加入我们，要么就出去，只要别在那儿傻站着。”

说完，他再一次开始扩张哈利。哈利起初想抗议，但当他的前列腺被摩擦时，每一丝抗议的念头都从窗户飞走了。达力震惊地看着他的父亲伸展着手指，把第三根插进了哈利体内。这个小伙子最初是想离开的，但他表弟那引人犯罪的呻吟声勾住了他，哈利就像一只诱人的塞壬（注①）。达力迅速褪下了自己的衣物，将他的性器抚弄至完全硬挺，而同时哈利也被准备好了。

当他认为他的外甥已经准备好了的时候，弗农让哈利跪在床上，面对着达力。而他自己，则在哈利身后找到位置，把他那巨大的肉棒对准哈利松软的小穴。

“老爸等等，用上这个。”达力打断道，递给他父亲半瓶润滑油。

“你也是来这儿干哈利的，是吗？”弗农问道，当看到达力点头后，他又骄傲地继续说：

“好儿子，想法真不错。”

 

弗农在他的大家伙上涂上大量的润滑油，然后把顶端压进哈利的入口。当它深入时，哈利大声呻吟起来，感受到了快乐和轻微的刺痛感，他对此表示欢迎。当弗农把阴茎整个塞进他外甥的身体后，达力也跪到了黑发男孩面前，把龟头抵在哈利的嘴唇上，男孩立刻明白了，张开了嘴，舔弄起眼前这根短却粗的肉棒。

每当他的下体击打到哈利的臀瓣时，弗农都要稍作停顿，以适应哈利体内强烈的炽热，并让他的外甥适应一下这样的抽插。然后，他开始摆动臀部，年长者刚开始进行地很慢，但哈利却急切地往阴茎上撞，将自己的渴望表达地很清楚。因此，弗农紧紧抓住他外甥的小屁股，加快了节奏。与此同时，达力开始浅浅地操起他表弟的嘴，因为哈利没过多久就失去了热情地为达力口交而所需要的连贯的思考能力。

“看着我。”达力低声嘶哑着。

哈利立刻将他那碧绿的眸子转向他的表哥，让后者大受刺激：哈利的眼睛是那样盈满着美丽的无辜与纯洁，但他用嘴唇裹住自己表哥阴茎的样子又是那么淫荡又肮脏。

哈利从各个方面上被操弄着。肉体拍击的声音充斥着整个房间。在他身后，弗农每一次抽插都打到他的前列腺上，使他的血液沸腾起来，而达力则测试了他表弟（几乎不存在）的呕吐反射。他们的性爱充满激情，每时每刻都是欢愉的（尤其是对哈利来说），但它也有一个让人绝望的界限。德思礼们知道这会是最后一次，哈利将要长久地离开他们了。他们都知道这将是他们最后一次一起长时间地干这事。所以他们想让每分每秒都值得，想要让这场性爱变得难忘，而它也的确令人难忘。

达力和弗农让哈利又维持了几分钟的后入式，然后弗农把自己从外甥体内拔了出来，示意达力也这么做。接着哈利被平放着躺下来，他的两个爱人又回到了他身上。弗农急冲冲地回到哈利仍旧紧致的小穴里，达力则趁着哈利的脑袋正悬在床边的机会，把阴茎推进哈利喉咙更深的地方。

通常来讲，哈利很讨厌成为众人的的焦点，但在这种情况下，他并不觉得自己受到了评判或是跟踪。相反，他的爱人们给予他的关注让他感觉到自己是被需要和被爱着的，幸福的暖流传遍了他全身。黑发巫师低沉的呻吟和淫叫声让弗农和达力移动得更快了，直到弗农猛地击上男孩紧实的臀部而达力则是对着他的喉咙。

对达力来说，操弄哈利喉咙最舒服的地方就是男孩表现出的完全和无条件的服从。哈利随达力的意，允许他做任何事情，并相信达力不会做得太过分。这种信任和牺牲，让达力感觉充满了力量，是一种令人兴奋的冲动，这使他的快感放大了。更不用说哈利那柔软的小舌尖舔弄他勃起的感觉了。达力爱死哈利在快感的漩涡中迷失，沉迷得如此之深以致于他无法专心于除他体内的两根阴茎以外的任何事情的这个事实。

弗农完全不会对哈利甜蜜的后穴感到满足，富农确信他外甥的屁股是世界上第八大奇迹：不管哈利的屁股被如何频繁地、长时间地以及用力地操弄，他的屁股永远保持着微妙的紧致，但却也十分容易被一根坚硬的肉棒撑开，永远欢迎一场愉悦的操弄。哈利总是在被干或者被舔弄时心怀感激，于是他用如此之多的情色的声音来回报弗农（哈利通常用一次惊人的口交来报答这样的恩惠）。哈利的内壁紧紧地裹住弗农的性器，就像这个巫师男孩永远都不想放过那根坚硬的肉棒。

哈利是第一个射出来的。同时承受两根阳具毋庸置疑是一种令人愉快的过于强烈的刺激，尤其是当达力开始用他的手指挑逗地轻抚哈利的勃起时。当他感觉到哈利逼近高潮边缘时，达力把他的性器从哈利嘴里拔出来，想要听听哈利的尖叫声。然后他如愿了。哈利的身体开始颤栗，内壁绞紧，他一边抽泣，一边尖叫，将精液射在了自己平坦的小腹上。而弗农继续朝他猛攻，达力的性器则抽动起来。

但是哈利内壁持续上升的紧致感对弗农来说也太过强烈了，一分钟后他伴着一阵野性的咆哮射了出来，最后一次将他的性器推入哈利的体内，给他注入了浓稠的白浊的精液，对于他和哈利于此刻创造了一个新生命毫不知觉。（注②）

在哈利的帮助下，达力继续狂暴地进行着自渎行为，哈利正跨坐在他身上，高兴地舔了舔他表哥的勃起，让后者也跌向了高潮的边缘。达力咕哝着，把他的精华都喷射到哈利的脸上，沾满了男孩的嘴唇、脸蛋和眼睑，有一些甚至溅到了哈利浓密的头发上。达力射出了最后一股，然后俯下身来温柔地吻了吻哈利丰满的嘴唇。

巫师幸福地微笑起来，回吻了达力。之后，弗农也给了那个年轻人一个吻，哈利对德思礼家的男人们在性爱中展现得如此狂野，在事后却又这样多情而感到十分有趣。弗农和达力一起帮着哈利站起来，他们一起挤进淋浴间，清洗了彼此的身体。

他们勉强再次穿上衣服，这时门上传来了敲门声，示意接达力的巫师应该已经到这儿来接他了。哈利最后给了他表哥一个绵长的吻，而达力则在离开前最后一次摸了摸哈利手感良好的臀部。当他的表哥离开后，哈利才突然在这一刻被现实击中，他快速走回他姨夫所在的起居室，扑到了对方巨大的怀里，等待着下一个凤凰社成员的到来。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

注①：塞壬，一种用歌声引诱航海者的海妖。  
注②：作者在文后写到“The implied mpreg in this chapter is between Vernon and Harry, who actually do not have any blood relation. ”也就是说，这里的确指的是哈利怀上了弗农的孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在本翻译或原作下留下kudos或评论！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给本翻译或原作留下kudos或评论！


End file.
